


Here's to you

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn hates surprises unless they come from Seven, Relationship Goals, Romance, Seven is one hell of a girlfriend, its love, its sappy, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn hates surprises. Seven makes her reconsider that.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Here's to you

**Author's Note:**

> Diabetes warning. Those two clearly write themselves. This is an idea I've had stuck in my mind for a while now and it needed to be let out and shared with all of you. Hope you'll enjoy it!

I chuckle out in amusement. „Why are you covering my eyes again?“ She gently nudges me forward, stating in a firm tone. „It would be no surprise if you were to see it right away.“

Here we go, Katie. Surprises usually aren't my thing. This better be good.

I blink in confusion when she exclaims. „Deck 6, Holodeck 2.“ What does she want to do on the holodeck? This is unexpected.

The familiar sound of the turbo lift setting into motion resounds at this, the doors soon swishing open and I step outside guided by her.

After a few more steps we come to a stop once more and she starts to tap into the control panel, declaring. „Computer, open holoprogram Seven Alpha One.“ I blink, asking. „Seven, you have created your own holoprogram?“

She nudges me inside, sealing the doors before answering. „Indeed. You may now 'take a look', Kathryn.“

I follow her command, a gasp leaving my lips once my family's farm comes into view.

My eyes are teary, I hug her tightly, whispering. „Oh, Seven. This is the best surprise ever!“

When our lips then meet I know this no doubt is love in its truest form.


End file.
